whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2005 (TU)
Events * Margolis Gutierrez erupts in LA while being gang-raped. The would-be rapists ended up in the hospital or in the ground. * In a popular public-works project, Minister of the Treasury Vladimir Sierka uses nova effort and the newly-prosperous Russian Confederation's money to rebuild many of Moscow's more famous monuments and public buildings. * Larissa Shonkovich, a Russian Directive agent, erupts when her mission goes sour. * Project Utopia, NASA and the European Space Agency begin construction of the Earth Orbital Habitat Station, the world's first permanently manned space station. * Merced Pharmaceutical invents a contraceptive device called Shield. Implanted just under the skin of the male's outer thigh, it releases contraceptive drugs into the bloodstream which sterilize sperm, and lasts 10 years. * Project Proteus steals a Jormungandr stealth-capable submarine and hides it near Talaud Island. The sub is later destroyed by Proteus novas. * Alex Doan, while travelling the OpNet, discovers the location of his body and arranges for its transfer to a more secure facility. * Meena Harjapatan meets with Count Raoul Orzaiz, and joins the Teragen, seeing it as a place where people understand taint rather than fearing it. * Enrikssen re-designs the Madison Square Garden. * N'dolu Nyala enters the XWF circuit, but doesn't last. * Gabriel Melchior, "The Miracle," takes over the Church of the Immanent Escheaton. * During the crisis with Yaroslav Radocani, Peacekeepers, Inc., the brainchild of Madeline Dreyfuss, gets its start. * The Craiglockhart Centre for the Treatment of War Disorders is quietly started by the UK government, on the coast of New Guinea, after studying the psychological trauma suffered by military elites. * Dominique Esposito, his wife and three children move from Madrid to New York City with the sponsorship of their priest. The church even provides them with the best immigration lawyer in NYC. * Arthur Francis Anningsley, Duke of Southminster, lives in a London townhouse he can barely afford. His holdings had been made into tourist attractions; he was disappointed in the state of his life and his country, and he regretted many of his decisions. He enters a deep depression. * Deborah Emory decides she's had enough, and leaps from the middle of Hungerford Bridge. She regrets the decision a fraction of a second later, and erupts as the nova known later as London Fog. * Finn and Dog first appear on the elite scene. * The remnants of the Internet are like pre-time zone Los Angeles: slow, overcrowded, dangerous, and yet still amusing in that antique Atari sort of way. * Benoit "Zip" Goubeaux the tragic elite erupts at age 17. February * Nikolaj Lemche's lack of meteorological skill results in a few blunders, such as a record heat wave (and some flash flooding) in Norway. April * April 2: Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state of the United States of America. * April 7: People Magazine has an article entitled "Dangerous Intimacy: One woman's struggle with nova mind-powers." The article details the distress which Jeanette Cooper goes through after meeting and falling in love with nova Donald "Insight" Somersworth. * April 19: Team Tomorrow unseats Macedonian dictator Yaroslav Radocani. Radocani acme to power with the aid of military loyalists and high-tech weaponry. Following the revelation that the weaponry had been produced by Japanese corporations acting in violation of US edicts, Utopia's Science and Technology Department is granted even greater latitude in monitoring "potentially dangerous technological advancements." May * May 1: As a result of investigations into Yaroslav Radocani's dealings with the Japanese, Project Utopia is granted further regulatory powers by the UN Security Council. June * A photo is taken of Divis Mal and Narcosis meeting in Havana, Cuba. * June 15: Pope Benedict XVI issues Ad Dei Lucem, a bull declaring that novas, like humans, have immortal souls, are tainted with original sin, and can be saved through the teachings of Christ. August * August 13: Someone named "Phipps" interviews John A. Gordon, former Deputy Director of the CIA, about the Directive. * August 17: Nova Carson Whitland's orientation interview at Holistics Research, Inc. October * October 31: A previously unknown nova calling himself Divis Mal issues the Null Manifesto in a broadcast originating in the Azores. The Manifesto essentially opposes the Zurich Accord, and claims that novas are "emancipated" from global citizenship and any responsibilities thereof. Novas are not human beings and are therefore not subject to human law, boundaries, or moral codes, nor may they claim citizenship in any nation established by human beings. Novas may be grated diplomatic privileges by human governments, but they are essentially "governments" in and of themselves. Some initially suspect the broadcast of being an homage to the 72nd anniversary of the original Hallowe'en broadcast of the War of the Worlds. * A nova-only dissident group calling itself the Teragen publicly endorses the Manifesto and renounces all ties to governmental bodies. Project Utopia comes out in strong public opposition against the Teragen's position, and promises, in front of a closed UN Security Council meeting, to monitor Teragen activity. Sales of Teragen-related bootleg merchandise skyrockets. * Following the release of the Null Manifesto, the Project Utopia's Internal Affairs department gets far more latitude. November * The History Channel airs Modern Japan: From the End of World War II to the Present. The series covers how Japan was hit harder than most by the Moscow Crash, and how they recovered due to their Saisho program. * November 1: Team Tomorrow and Project Utopia hold a press conference in Venice, denouncing the Null Manifesto and the Teragen. * An unknown individual (possibly Director Thetis), supposedly representing Project Utopia, discusses the Null Manifesto in an emergency meeting of the UN Security Council. * November 7: The first surgical trail of a complete spinal cord reconstruction is performed. The trial is a glowing success. Funding is provided by the Triton Foundation. December * December 31: Æon Society census reports approximately 3500 known novas in the world population. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline